


Awakening

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Plug and Play, Sado-Masochism, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron ties Rodimus up. Rodimus enjoys it. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

The last key slid into the last lock of the final chain. Rodimus was bound, hand and foot, to Galvatron's berth.

He pulled against the chains with all his strength; they held fast.

Electricity pulsed through his body, power and arousal he hadn't even known was still in him: from the compressed servos in his limbs, to the helm buried in the indentation designed for Galvatron's tail, to the spoiler, exposed to the cold thin air of Chaar, just waiting for Galvatron's touch, to the interfacing circuitry nestled under it, the covers popping open without conscious thought.

"....Galvatron!"

Energy spiked, from the cuffs on his wrists and ankles, to the Matrix in his chest, to the exposed interface array, all of him awake and alive and _ready_!

And overloading. His entire body arched--straining, but held oh so delightfully fast!--his field flaring violently as the energy from his connectors jumped through the air, discharging into the surrounding hardware.

"...Galvatron." His still-energized fields prickled with embarrassment. "I'm sorry?"

Galvatron's cannon hand brutally twisted one tip of Rodimus' spoiler as the other hand closed around his neck, pulling his helm up to look into Galvatron's optics, as he pressed his own face close to Rodimus'. "You've got one chance to make it up to me."

"....Yes!" Rodimus' energy spiked again. Galvatron's body slammed down on his just in time, devouring his cries with a toothy kiss as a second overload raced through his systems, energy field exploding against Galvatron's as his 'facing cables pulsed helplessly against Galvatron's chest.

 _Again._ And before Galvatron had even connected. Roddy hadn't been this bad in twenty years, not since the first time he was ever fully fueled!

Galvatron pulled his head back; Rodimus was too overwhelmed to even attempt to apologize.

"AGAIN!" Galvatron roared, lips recapturing Rodimus' hungrily as his weight pinned Rodimus to the berth, yanking the spoiler once again as Rodimus, helplessly, overloaded again.

"Galvatron..." Rodimus moaned into Galvatron's mouth, still slightly sheepish but absolutely--and delightfully!--unable to do anything about it.

"Again," Galvatron growled, pairing his order with a rough squeeze to Rodimus' neck-cables.

Rodimus obliged him.

A brief flicker of worry--how long would he be able to keep this up?--vanished in the hard pulse of electrical pleasure, as Galvatron returned Rodimus' fourth overload with his own.

All he could do--all he _had_ to do--was lie under Galvatron and overload.

And he did.


End file.
